Victoria Jensen
Victoria Ann Jensen (nee Watkins) is a character on ONtv's Harpers Falls; and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She was originally played by Maree Cheatham, but when she was tapped to join a different show on DRtv (as ONtv was known at that time), the role was quickly recast with UK actress, Barbara Windsor, best known for her role of Peggy Mitchell on EastEnders. When Barbara left the series due to health issues, actress Bonnie Langford, also an EastEnders alumna (she played Carmel Kazemi) would take over the role. The Grand Dame of Louisburg Square A very regal, but loving woman, Victoria was born in London in 1950. It was five years after the blitz, and Victoria was born in a council house. She and her family immigrated to the US when she was five years old. After they moved to Boston, where the family had always lived, her brother, Robert was born. Victoria was always protective of her younger brother, and that carried on even to their adult years. She became his guardian when their parents died. Despite her taking care of Robert, she did manage to find romance. She met a man named Bradley Jensen, and they married in the 1970s. They remained married until the 1990s when he was killed in a car crash. While Victoria was devastated, she forged on, this very strong woman, and focused her life on Robert. Robert had been going with a woman named Allison Wentzel, and Victoria, for some reason, did not like her, but she tolerated her for her brother's sake. Years later however, her long-squelched suspicions would be confirmed when it was discovered that Robert's daughter, Catherine, wasn't his daughter at all. It was revealed that Allison had had an affair with Matthew Abbott, a relative of attorney Camilla Abbott. Matthew was Catherine's father, and both she and Robert were furious with Allison. However, in spite of it, Victoria was, and still considered herself as, Catherine's aunt, and would remain so until her death. She now devotes her love and attention on Catherine's daughter, Jacqueline Haller, whom she adores, and often shares with her about her late mother. She is in awe of how her nephew, Allen's marriage to Sheila Harper has weathered many storms and have endured. Sheila is a good person, from the Harpers, one of New England's finest and most upstanding families, and Victoria adores her. Currently, she lives with Robert on Louisburg Square, but with him out of the country on business for Harper Industries (he works in Paris and infrequently visits), she is usually there on her own. Allen and Sheila visit her often as does Jacqueline. Robert keeps in touch with his sister, through phone calls, e-mails and the occasional visit. She is often considered the "Grand dame of Louisburg Square", by everyone on the square and all over Boston. This is a fact that is not lost on everyone she comes into contact with, and while she doesn't lord it over people in the square, like some people in her position could do, she has clearly earned the respect of everyone. She loves her neighborhood and does what is best for Louisburg Square and the rest of Beacon Hill and Boston as a whole. Category:Characters Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Watkins family